Prior art teachings on security devices for articles carried on one's person disclose an array of measures taken to avoid the loss of an article, such as one stored within an article of clothing, like a slacks or breast pocket. These teachings attempt to address both accidental loss and intentional theft through pickpocketing. The prior art devices include a variety of security measures, including chains, strings, and friction devices, employing a variety of methodes such as magnetics, clips and teeth to inhibit removal. These devices have proven to be cumbersome to use and therefore ineffective.
The present invention improves upon the prior art in that the security component is integrally related to the article to be secured as opposed to being placed apart from the article for connecting it to the pocket or other clothing container unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,922 discloses a security device which does teach the use of a security clip connected directly and immediately to a wallet by being clipped thereto, however, this reference teaches the need for a clip glued to the outside of a wallet. The configuration is problematic and ineffective partly because the acute angle configuration of the clip relative to the wallet provides minimal security effect, with the clip easily being disengaged with the use of minimal force and skill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,476 also discloses a wallet security device with a theft guard system connected directly and immediately to a wallet for locking the wallet within a pocket. However, this device also is cumbersome to use and carry within a pocket because it requires the use of a bulky member having moveable locking arms to be inserted in a wallet held within a pocket. Thus, known pocket type security devices present cumbersome mechanics through the use of separate devices, such as clips, pivotable locking arms or cords, attached the article to be secured. This extra effort diminishes intended access incident to the devices use, and discourages users from implementing them.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a device for securing an article on one's person, either within the pocket of an article of clothing or within a carrying bag worn or carried about the person, which device integrates the securing unit within its overall design and does not require independent placement or connection of the securing unit to the wallet, change-purse or other pocket type storage article.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pocket-type security and storage device which is both attractive and easy to use to encourage continuous application of the security portion of the device without diminishing intended access of the storage portion of the device by clumsy or bulky security devices.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a subtle, attractive yet strong and effective security device having security means integral with a pocket-type storage article which securely holds the article within a pocket or other personal containment position and still allows for quick, uncomplicated disengagement from the secured position for removal from the pocket or other containment position.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.